Take The Wheel I'm Letting Go
by Relly-Cody-forever
Summary: Randy and Kelly are getting married! Everything is ready to go. What happens when the groom dosn't show up. Will Randy show up? Will they get married? Pairings: Relly and Jorrie


OK due to some very good convincing by Kelly and Christal, I've decide to write a one shot. This will be my first piece of writing that is not poetry in five years. So I know it will suck. Anyways special thanks to Christal-R for helping develop ideas for this one shot. It is loosely based on "Just A Dream" and "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood. Just a warning this is really sad, especially if you like a mister Randy Orton. I cried while writing it so take it into precaution. Enjoy, hate, whatever!

**Take The Wheel (I'm Letting Go)**

_Flashback:_

_Kelly felt butterflies in her stomach. Today was the biggest day in her life. Today she would marry the man of her dreams. Randall Keith Orton. Those three words always made Kelly's heart melt. Today she would be able to call herself Mrs. Randall Keith Orton. Kelly awaited this day forever. The day she would make hes dream guy the happiest ever. She couldn't believe it was all happening so fast. Barely in her twenties, Kelly had already found her one and only,her mister right, her true loves kiss in Randy Orton. _

"_Knock, Knock" Torrie said opening the door._

"_Hey, come in" Kelly replied_

"_So are you ready to take a dive into marriage?" Torrie asked_

"_I'm so nervous, but I've never been so sure about anything else in my life. Randy just completes my heart." Kelly said._

"_I'm so happy for you! You finally get to feel the sensation of being married." Torrie stated. She herself new what it felt like. For 8 months now Torrie has been the bride to WWE superstar John Cena._

"_Yeah, me too. I love Randy so much. It feels so right to be here, at this moment." Kelly stated._

"_You need any help? Make-up, hair, dress, anything?I'm here to help." _

"_I 'd love if you'd help me get my dress on. Oh gosh," Kelly said beginning to cry. "This feels complete now. My best friend helping me dress." Kelly wiped some tears from her eyes with a tissue._

"_I'm just doing what you did for me." Torrie said as she handed Kelly the dress. "I'm so happy that you met Randy. I can tell that he has made you so happier."_

"_Yeah he truly does. I was in such a depression then. I cried over losing an abusive boyfriend. Randy has treated me like a princess. He showed me nothing but love and respect. And if I would've never met him..." Kelly thought of what life would be life without Orton. She'd probably be chasing some guy that was disrespectful to her. She'd probably still be swimming in the ocean of men. Catching bad after bad man. Trying so hard to swim away, but always being caught again. "I'm just happy to have someone to shield me from the storm, to hold me when my world has been torn apart, to love me when I need it."_

"_Yeah, about time Kelly," Torrie added, "Now you can experience true happiness like I have with John. You truly deserve today. Today your fairy tale finds it happily ever after." _

"_Finally!" Kelly said showing a smile on her face._

_--_

_Randy was driving to the altar by himself because John had to drive Torrie and Kelly. Randy was so happy, today he would marry the love of his life, Barbara Jean "Kelly" Blank. Randy had never felt so in love with anyone before. He had never opened his heart as much as he did for Kelly. For the first time, she was more important. Not himself, not his career, nothing. _

_Randy found himself not taking his mind off Kelly. No matter what he did, everything reminded him of her. The trees, the sky, the sun, everything mimicked her. _

"_Today, you become the happiest you have ever been." Randy told himself. He really had never felt like this. He felt so many emotions. Happy, sad, nervous, excited, and so many more emotions rolled into a big ball. Randy knew one thing, that nothing would keep him from being at the church, and marrying the love of his life. _

_--_

_Kelly took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from crying. It didn't work as she began to shed tears._

"_Awwww! Sweetie don't cry." Torrie said starting to wipe some tears from Kelly's eyes._

"_I'm sorry, I'm getting married today. I'm so..." Kelly said stopping not knowing how to describe what she was feeling. _

"_I know what you mean. As I recall I did the same thing when I married John." Torrie said_

"_Yeah, I remember, you almost walked out worrying about minor problems." Kelly told back._

"_Yes, and what did you tell me?" _

_Kelly looked up at her best friend with and 'I don't remember look'_

"_That if you make it through this step, everything will be OK. That marrying John would make you and him stronger, to where you could face anything and conquer it." Torrie told "Now it's my turn to tell you."_

_Kelly smiled and laughed at the same time, "I think you just did." She said_

"_Kelly, don't worry today god is watching over you. Today is your time to shine. Today is a brand to beginning to a lifetime of happiness. Randy and you will become one. Trust me, nothing feels ad great as being married to the one you love. So Kelly, take the first step, don't worry about what if, and worry about the why not. OK?" Torrie spoke softly to her nervous young friend._

"_OK," Kelly said laughing, crying, and smiling all at the same time. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Kelly exclaimed excitedly. _

_Torrie looked at her best friend and felt nothing but joy. She knew that nothing would be the same but at the same time nothing would be different. Torrie smiled at Kelly, "C'mon, let's fix your make-up. You've ruined it crying." Both ladies laughed as they began to reapply the make-up on the young bride._

_--_

_Randy was two miles away from the church. It was all beginning to become real. That soon he would be married, for the first time ever. He would now be spending his whole life experiencing pain and joy with someone by his side. He was so happy. So over in love with Kelly. HE couldn't wait to begin a new chapter, a chapter that he was sure would be his best._

"_Just two miles away" he told himself over and over._

_Randy came to a four-way stop. He looked in all direction and saw it was clear. Just as he began to drive again, out of nowhere a car came. Randy swerved to try and miss the car. In a moments time Randy lost control of the car;_

"_**Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own"**_

_Randy felt the glass from the windshield hit his face as he went forward. His head met the window. Bleeding instantly. In a moment's time the only thing Randy saw was black._

"_**I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel"**_

_--_

_Everyone was now in their places. Everyone except Orton._

"_Where are you Orton?" John texted. "You're getting married in like 30 minutes. HURRY!!" John finished texting his very late friend._

_John saw his lovely wife come down the aisle. "Hello beautiful" John said to Torrie._

"_Hey baby," Torrie replied, "so is Randy around? I want to give him the best friend speech."_

_John knew that trouble was coming. Once he told Torrie the truth, that Orton hasn't showed up, hell would break loose. _

"_Nope, I haven't seen him since we left this morning.: John stated waiting to hear Torrie's reply. _

"_What, he isn't here? Are you kidding me, that jerk left my best friend on her wedding day. I'll kill him." Torrie said in a soft yet angry voice. _

"_I'm sure he'll be here soon, I mean he loves Kelly. He wouldn't ruin this. I don't think," John said "no, he would never hurt Kelly. NEVER!" John said defending Randy._

"_He better hurry then, because this wedding is supposed to start in 10 minutes John." Torrie stated._

_Just as John was getting ready to answer Torrie, he heard his cell go off. John grabbed his phone from the piano and answered, "Hello,"_

"_Who is it? Is it Randy? If it is tell that jerk to get his behind down here NOW!" Torrie yelled while John was listening to the person on the phone. _

"_Uh huh, I'm John Cena. Yeah, I know him. Yeah Randall Keith Orton." John spoke_

"_John who is it? What is going..." Torrie stopped when she saw the color escapes John's face._

"_Oh god no, please no. This can't be... are you sure? Randall Keith Orton, also know as Randy Orton. Are you sure?" John asked feeling hurt and panic. _

_Torrie felt something was wrong, "OMG what is it John, TELL ME!!" Torrie shouted at John_

"_Torrie please shut up," John told his wife, "I'm sorry, not you doctor. So you are absolutely sure. You are, OK, thank you." John answered then hang up the phone._

_Torrie looked in shock and horror at her husband. "John what is it." Torrie asked._

"_Torrie, that was Dr. Michaels, he called to tell me that...," John couldn't believe this. Today of all days this happens. For the first time Randy has the chance to be happy and in a second it all is taken away. _

"_Torrie sit down, please."_

_Torrie did as told, she knew that something had happened that would change today for the worse._

_John closed his eyes searching for words. He took a deep breath and began to speak._

"_Torrie, Randy is in the hospital." John said holding back tears_

"_Oh my god! What! Is he OK? Is he alive? " Torrie asked _

"_Torrie, I don't know. The doctors don't know. They just found him about 10 minutes ago. All I know is that a lot of blood has been lost and..." John began to shed tears. He sat down next to his wife, and put his head in his hands, "it doesn't look good." John quoted Dr. Michaels._

_Torrie rarely ever sees John this way. Torrie pulled John on her shoulder. "It'll be OK, I promise, Randy is a strong as you are. He has loads to fight for. He'll be OK." Torrie said comforting John._

_John was in full tears. Randy and John have been best friends since their OVW days, and that was over 8 years ago. Randy was the main reason behind getting John together with Torrie. No matter what happened, good or bad, Randy was always there for John. John considered Randy a brother, a part of his family, and if you knew John, he took family very seriously._

"_Why Randy" John asked._

"_Honey, I don't know, but he'll be fine. You want me to tell.. Oh god," Torrie said. "How am I going tell Kelly that her fiancé' is in the hospital?" Torrie asked._

"_Torrie, I think that I should." John said._

"_Honey, you don't have to I will, I mean you are hurting enough, I'll tell h..." _

"_I want to, I have to." John said cutting off Torrie._

_Torrie nodded and followed John as they went to light the bomb._

_--_

_Kelly was in the hallway, in position, awaiting her music to signaling the beginning of her brand new married life to Randy. Torrie and John slowly approached where Kelly was standing._

"_Torrie, John... what are you doing here? John why aren't you with Randy, you are the best man." Kelly asked confused. _

_Kelly stopped talking when she saw John begin to cry again once Randy's name was mentioned. _

"_OK, now I'm worried, John never cries. What happened, are you leaving, did something bad happen to John's family?" Kelly kept asking question after question._

"_Kelly, listen to me," Torrie began to say before John took over._

"_Randy is in the hospital. In critical condition." John said slowly and softly._

_Kelly felt her heart stop. As if the world had stop turning, or gravity had been turned off and her heart fell out of place. It was like she had been killed. Kelly began to cry. _

"_Oh my ggod... no ttthis caaan't be. No,no,no!!" Kelly felt herself go to her knees._

"_Kelly..." Torrie had no clue what to say. Instead she knelt down and sat there with her best friend, moving the hair from her eyes as she dealt with her fiancé being in critical condition. _

_John smacked his hands on the wall. Enraged and sadden by what was happening on what was to be the best day of Randy's life. _

_Kelly didn't know what to do. For the first time, something amazing happens and now its all gone, just like that, vanished. The happiest day of her life gone._

"_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream"**_

_Kelly felt nothing but pain and sorrow. There was now nothing that would make her flash her famous smile then Randy coming back to her. Randy waking up and holding her. Just the sound of his heartbeat in her ear would be like heaven._

"_Torrie will you come with me?" Kelly asked_

"_To see Randy? Yeah of course." Torrie answered._

"_Thank you, but that's not what I meant, I meant to tell them about." Kelly stopped talking and just began to walk down the aisle. _

_Torrie followed her, realizing what Kelly meant. _

_Kelly reached the end of the aisle, head down, tears falling like rain. _

_Torrie caught up to Kelly, "Sweetie I'll do it, if you want me too?" Torrie asked softly._

"_No, just hold my hand" _

_Torrie took Kelly's hand. At that moment Torrie felt the pain, the heart that was now broken. It was like Kelly's pain projected in Torrie. Torrie then felt someone else put their hand in her hand. _

"_Kelly, I'll do it, you're hurting enough, let me." John told her._

"_I'm fine really, I have to. This is my responsibility." Kelly said putting her hand on her head. Kelly took a deep breath, then slowly she began to turn around. _

"_Everybody if you would please listen to me for a second." Kelly began, "I know it's not my turn to be up here, but nonetheless, here I am." Kelly joked to try and ease the pain. "OK, so I have some news... Randy is not here, and I don't think that this wedding will be happening now or ever." Kelly said feeling the pain come back stronger than ever. _

"_What the hell did my son leave you for? You're the only woman I liked he's brought home. I'm gonna have a talk with that boy, a long talk." Bob Orton, Randy's dad, spoke loudly._

"_No..no, ummm he didn't leave me, umm... Randy is at the hospital." Kelly spoke feeling her heart die again. _

_The crowd began to talk, gasping, and worrying alike. "Is he OK?, Is he alive?, What happened?, When did it happen?" everybody spoke._

_Kelly couldn't take it. "Torrie can you and John finish this? I'm going to the hospital. I can't stay here. Please, can you do this?" Kelly asked between sobbing._

"_Sure, anything." Torrie and John replied together, "But do you need another driver, are you sure you are OK to drive?" _

"_Yeah, I have to go, I have to be there. Thank you." Kelly said quickly running out of the church. _

_--_

_Kelly got in the car and slammed the door. "WHY DAMIT!!" Kelly shouted banging the steering wheel. _

"_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream"**_

_Kelly felt her pain, turn into rage, then into more pain. "My god, how can this be happening?" Kelly asked. "Why Randy? Why not me?" Kelly realized that she had to stop asking why. She realized that she needed to go and be with Randy. _

"Kelly, Kelly!! Wake up!"

Kelly felt herself being shaken. She slowly opened her eyes to see Torrie sitting beside her.

"How long have I been asleep? Gosh it must've been long. Where's Randy, I have to tell him about this crazy dream..." Kelly stopped when she saw the pain in Torrie and John's eyes. Then she realized where she was. "It wasn't a dream, was it." Kelly asked softly.

"Sorry honey, but no, it's all reality. I'm so sorry." Torrie said running her hands through her hair.

"How is he? Is he dead..."Kelly asked with tears as the pain washed back up on the shore of Kelly's heart.

"We haven't heard anything except they are working on blood transfusion." John replied.

"Did it work? Is he alive? Please tell me something." Kelly told.

"They haven't done anything yet, Orton has a rare blood type, and with him losing so much, there's very little to go around." Torrie told Kelly.

"Well I'll give mine!" Kelly said, "Anything, I just want him back. That's all I want please, please save him." Kelly spoke placing her hands on her head.

"Everyone that is blood related and a close friend has been tested. So far only Bob and Nathan are matches." John spoke

"See, sweetie there is still hope." Torrie replied.

"Yeah, how far has hope gotten me? I don't care, I just want to see him." Kelly said as she began to walk.

John grabbed Kelly gently. "You can't, if you do, the doctors might mess up, it's best for him if you don't."

"John I'm going, now please let me go. I'm not feeling up for a struggle right now. So please let me go."

"Kelly do you want the doctors to save Randy or not?" John asked

"When are you gonna get it John? Randy is going to die, there is no hope of saving him. No if's, but when Randy dies, I want him know that I love him. I want to him hear me say it OK. I have no faith anymore, and if it so happens that Randy lives, then I'll get down on my hands and knees and thank God that he lived. But until then, my husb..." Kelly stopped herself, she thought of how she would never get a chance to call him her husband, or hear herself be called Mrs. Orton, "my fiancé is lying in a hospital bed, near death. Damn it John, I don't know what the hell is going on, if the blood transfusion has worked, I don't know. Not knowing killing me. So please let me go, so I can at least have one memory of Randy and I on our wedding day. " Kelly said shedding a flood of tears.

John looked at Kelly, she was shaking and crying heavily. He knew deep down inside himself that she was right. He just wanted to hang on to his best friend,his best man. John took and deep breath and let Kelly go, "Tell him I'll miss him," John spoke.

Kelly nodded and began walking again.

--

"Excuse me, you are Mr. Orton's fiancée,aren't you?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Yeah I am." Kelly replied

"I'm really sorry, but we couldn't save him. I'm sorry, but the transfusion didn't work, we lost him. I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything that you need? Water? Food?" Dr. Michaels spoke.

"No, its ok." Kelly felt like she had been shot, for the first time in 2 years she was alone in the world. For the first time, her and RAndy were forever going to be apart.

"Do you want to see him?" Dr. Michaels spoke softly to Kelly

"Yeah" Kelly spoke very low, non-confident and unloved, like the world has stabbed her in the back repeatedly.

"Follow me" Dr. Michaels said as he began to lead Kelly to Randy.

--

"Here you are, and again I'm sorry for your loss." Dr. Michaels spoke

"Yeah, thank you." Kelly spoke as the doctor left.

Kelly took a deep breath, as she began to walk towards Randy.

"_**Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own"**_

_**I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel"**_

Kelly was now next to Randy's lifeless body. She stood there, shocked, pained, depressed, and sick.

"Orton is at peace. Away from the hate in the world, away from me." Kelly thought. "Gosh why, please tell me, please. I know everyone goes, but why now, why take him now. He has so much to give, so much to do, so much to live for. Why take him. WHY!!" Kelly demanded to know the answer.

"_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream"**_

Kelly grabbed Randy's cold hand and held it for what seemed like forever. "Randy I love you, and if it's OK with you, I'm still gonna call myself Mrs. Orton. It would really be an honor to have your last name. If not for real then in my head, right?" Kelly asked, realizing she wouldn't get an answer. "Look at you, I hope your happy, and I hope that you wait for me there. I can't wait to see you again. To see your beautiful smile, to know that now everything will be OK." Kelly spoke in tears, wishing he was there to respond back to her. "I realize now, that you have to go. I bet it's peaceful, something you deserve and always wanted. I love you so much, and I probably won't ever love a man as I have you, but the irony is the world is still turning for me, and no I have to live a life without you. A life in pain, without happiness." Kelly kept speaking, "I just want you to know I love you, with all my heart, and that John and Torrie and your parents love you as well. We're all going to miss you. I promise you that I will try and live my life, to the best I can. I know you'd want me too. So I'll do it for you. Randy..." Kelly stopped and stared. The last time she'd ever get to see Randy again. Kelly bent over and kissed Randy's cold lips. "I love you, my husband." Kelly spoke as her lips parted from his.

Kelly got up, getting ready to leave. Her eyes spotted something small sitting on the table. She saw a small box and picked it up. She opened it to find it was her ring. The ring she would've received today from Randy. The ring she would've worn forever, the ring that now, has no meaning whatsoever.

"_**she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart"**_

Kelly smiled as she thought of the perfect way to say goodbye.

"Randy I have something for you." Kelly reached in her pocket and pulled out Randy's wedding ring. She slipped it on his finger, then she pulled her ring out of the box and she slipped it on her finger. "For better or worse, til' death do us part" Kelly spoke softly crying with every word. "I now pronounce us husband and wife." Kelly said this time leaning to kiss his forehead. "I love you Randy, and will always love you. Goodbye Randy, when death do me part,I will see you again." Kelly said as she kissed his hand and walked away, turning the lights out. "Randy, just one more thing, please don't forget to remember me." Kelly spoke, then blew a kiss to Randy as she left his room, this time for good.

THE END!!

OK there it is!! My first non-poetic writing piece in 5 years!! Tell me what you think. I found it very fun to write and if you like it I may do more. So comment please and tell me the truth. It won't hurt me I promise. Hope you liked it!!

-BYE-

xx**Kylie**xx


End file.
